


Sorrow

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [9]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of someone who just wanted to be free.<br/>Game over.</p><p>[Listen to Clouds by Zach Sobiech and Secunda (Skyrim)  while reading]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow

  ** _sor·row_**

**_ ˈsärō,ˈsôrō_**

**_noun_ **

**_A feeling of deep distress caused by loss, disappointment, or other misfortune suffered by oneself or others_ _._ **

 

_"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow."_ Banging. _"It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you"_   Cough. _"uh, when I did."_ _"Uh, hey, do me a favor."_ More banging _. "Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?"_  He knew nobody would come.More banging. _"I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won’t be so bad."_ He knows just how bad its going to be. _"Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there."_ He knows exactly what's in those heads.

 _"You know, ..."_ Chica moaned. _"Oh, no..."_ Freddy's chime.

  Static.

  He was sitting in the office when it happened. Foxy was at the door, and Bonnie was right behind him. And Chica, was at the left side, staring in through the window. And of course, Freddy was there too, and with only one percent left...

 Boom. The doors opened and the place went dark.

 He knew it was no use to try and run, talk, or even try to persuade them not to kill him. He had seen it happen before. There was Jeremy, Fritz, and countless others who he watched go due to them. He just hoped that whatever new guy they hired to take over starting next week wouldn't fall to the same fate.  

  He closed his eyes tightly as Freddy's chime had become louder now, and they had started filling into the room. Scott picked himself up and huddled in his chair, holding his breath, helplessly hoping for nothing to happen, to wake up from a night terror or from some coma dream. He tried not to focus on the sounds of the animatronics getting closer, their footsteps coming into the room, the cold lifelessness of their outer forms. 

 The first spring of pain wasn't too bad. It felt like he had gotten hit with a basket ball or a baseball bat. It was on the back of his neck, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a heavy bruise. His breath hitched as he was surprised. Chica's hand had clasped the back of his neck, and began to push in with her harsh force. 'Dont focus on it' He said to himself, 'Pretend nothings even happening'

 But the next spring of pain was much worse, much much _much_   worse. He had felt himself be picked off of his feet from his neck as Chica had lifted him up. He coughed violently as his neck was crushed under the weight and force of the robot, blood smearing from his lips and onto his clothes and to the floor. He felt movement as he was taken down the hall and into one of the back rooms, the one he knew they would have taken him too. It had the heads of all the old animatronics, the bodies, even some really old ones from the first place. But he knew that they weren't going to put him into one that was actually made for people. Of course not. He was going to suffer.

 He was dropped harshly onto the floor in the middle of the room as the animatronics pulled out an old suit. 

 A Golden Freddy suit. 

 He watched as they fumbled in getting it out. Chica, Foxy, Bonnie, they all stood back at the door way when Freddy himself had gotten the suit finally out of the closet and set it down next to Scott. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to see it.

 He felt eyes on him as he huddled himself up in pain from his neck, most likely being crushed to the point of no going back. He shook in fear as Freddy made a strange noise, a noise he had for sure heard before in all of his time working there, but never so close, and never so loud. It seemed like he was trying to say something, some sentence or apology, but it came out in mumbled dark slush that was incomprehensible. Scott shivered.

 Freddy took Scott by the hair and stood him up, pulling out chunks of black from the unrelenting and uncaring force it had took. He took the head of the Golden Freddy suit and showed the inside to Scott, whose pupils were dilated

 In the head of the suit were wires. Lots of red, blue, purple, hurtful wires. In the top was a little metal bar that came down, maybe to hold the plaster eyes in place. But whatever it was for, it would pierce his skull and make him hurt.

 Freddy continued to show him for a moment before tossing him harshly against the wall with a loud _snap_. Scott felt his shoulder crack as he hit the wall with a cry. The pain shot up his body and into his feet as he felt unable to move his arm any further. 

 _'Dont focus'_ his mind repeated again. _'Just don't focus.'_

Freddy moved silently over to Scott who was bloody by now. He took the head of Golden Freddy and shoved it onto his head with force, as Scott had started to sob now. 

 He twitched.

 "It h-hurts" He said quietly, sobbing as the head's wires had stung his skin and the pointed edge of the top had started to drive into his skull. "I-it h-h-h-hurts so much."

 The animatronics gazed at one another and decided to leave him like that, no apparent reason. Half into a suit with the body laying next to him, they left, closing the door as the six am bells rung through out the entirety of Fazbears Pizza. 

 Scott cried for a while. He was still alive, but unable to move, unable to talk well, or even think.

 Memories flashed by his minds eye as perception of reality had became a fuzz. Mistakes flashed by. Lost loves flashed by. The day he took the job flashed by aswell, but no hate. Not for them, at least.

 'We're all lost souls' His mind had whispered.

 His vision went blurry, and the pain had let up.

 'We're all full of sorrow.'

 


End file.
